The Differences in the Effects of Love
by DarkLily003
Summary: The difference in love, different outcomes in couples. When Lisanna come back to the fairy tail guild and everyone wants Lucy gone because she is weak. What is a fragile heat supposed to do but mix her tears with the ocean. What is the first master have to say about her child being broken. How is Natsu going to react when he see's how is decision worked out. Little OOC..
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am so sorry! School has been so hectic that I haven't had anytime to write. XD **WARNING! READ!** I do have a dislike for Lisanna and unfortunately it is to long of a list to explain why. However if you do like her then please do not continue and bash me later for it on a comment because I have warned you! also ! If any of you have read my story THE EFFECTS OF LOVE this is a character change story. First chapter and most likely second chapter will be the same. In effects of love it's natsuXlucy this one is LaxusXlucy.

* * *

Lisanna was back. The girl/woman that was deemed dead and gone for years. The little sister to Elfman and Mira, and the very loved childhood friend of everyone. Lucy hated it, This was not the way she wanted it to turn out, she did not hate Lisanna, in fact she would gladly be friends with the white haired girl. Everyone kept her to themselves though. She tried to talk to her but when ever she went up to the white haired woman Lucy would suddenly get a feeling of fear and confusion.

Lucy didnt know where it came from but she didn't want to find out, she would freeze up and leave the guild, not having the chance to speak to Lisanna. She regretted not getting to know her But now, now everything was different. Different because of those few words said by her so called friends. It wasn't fair.

*Flashback*

_Lucy walked into the guild a bright and shinning face smiling at no one in particular. "Morning ever-" However she was stopped short when Natsu came up to her with Lisanna behind him, placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back out the guild doors. And not quiet gently either. "Oi Natsu whats your deal? We have to get a job or my rents not going to be payed." Indeed Lucy was confused for Natsu the never serious dragon slayer had the most serious face she had ever seen on him._

_"Lucy we need to talk." His voice was strong and demanding, in a way it scared her. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, it was making a knot in her gut, like something horrible was going to happen. She wanted to run...from Natsu?_

_When they finally reached the side of the guild Natsu let go of her shoulder letting her trip backwards till her back was against the wall. Letting out a slight whooshing sound from the impact Lucy looked back up to see Natsu in front of her and Lisanna hanging off his arm. Eyes opening wide she stared into the dark eyes of her team-mate, but they betrayed nothing, they were empty._

_"Ok now that we are away from anyone who could hear, what do you two want?" She rolled her eyes but Lucy did not want them to hear the slight shaking in her voice, however her ears picked it up loudly, making her wonder if the super hearing power of the dragons could also hear it. Folding her arms under her huge breasts she waited for the two mages to talk._

_It took some time, mostly staring and sighing from the take over mage clinging to Natsu but finally he opened his mouth to speak and Lucy would never forget his words. Even if she got amnesia._

_*End of Flashback*_

And so here she was, wondering the streets of Magnolia deep in thought. The sky was a dark gray and filled with clouds promising rain. Lucy loved the rain, even though it was filled with painful memories, she still held the memories close to her heart, and it seemed as if tonight as going to be one of those memories. The ones you lock up in a cabinet in the dark and cobwebbed corner of your heart to never be opened again, but always remembering its there.

Lucy's foot steps gained speed as thoughts to this afternoon returned in her head, she knew she should have listened to her gut. She should not have even listened to him and his forked tongue. Thoughts of the dragon slayer did seem to stop for a second as Lucy found herself tripping over her own feet in the frenzy and blurriness of her own tears.

Reaching a hand up she gently touched the pads of her fingers and felt the wetness of her sorrow. She had not even recognised she was crying. Looking blankly ahead Lucy saw that she had ran all the way from the guild to the beach on the other side of Magnolia. Then why did her legs not throb, why did her feet not sting? Why was her lungs not burning like they were to burst. Collapsing onto the sandy beach she let the memories sweep over her yet again as she felt the first rain drops of painful night.

_*Flashback*_

_"Me and Lisanna need you to leave team Natsu and the guild." The words hung in the air, stabbing and shattering the heart of the celestial mage._

_"W-what!?" Lucy could not believe her ears, they wanted her out! She would have understood leaving the team, but the whole guild, all her friends and loved ones, just like that?_

_"You heard him, Lu-cy. You are interfering with me and Natsu being together, I cant be in the team with you there, and beside I'm stronger then you. Right Natsu-koi?" Lisanna looked up at Natsu who was already shaking his head in an answering yes._

_"This is a joke right? RIGHT? I mean after everything we have been through, just like that Natsu? It can be over that quickly." She was going hysterical, her hand gripped her hair, tugging almost ripping while the other was fisted where her heart was. Tears leaked from her chocolate brown eyes._

_"This is no joke Lucy, you were just a replacement for Lisanna. Thats all you were, a person to save a seat and keep it warm. Now that Lisanna is back, there is no need for you. At All, you joined this guild because of me and you will easily leave because I said so. There was nothing to begin with Lucy" The way he said her name, it made it the final straw as Lucy fell to her knees sobbing as quietly as she could. This was frickin Stupid! Why would she leave the one and only Fairy Tail, just because someone gets a little edgy about her being the cock blocker!_

_As if sensing her thoughts, Natsu walked over to one of the windows that lined the guilds sides and pointed to the inside of it, waiting for Lucy to get up and look inside also. When finally gaining the strength and stopping the sobs she walked up to the low rise window with shaking legs and arms and a stomach that felt like it was going to puke at any time._

_'Run' it said, she should have listened to it by now, but her curiously and denial was_

_clearly at the fore front of her mind as she peered into the guild that she loved and saw everyone sitting around talking in hushed voices, but loud enough for Lucy to catch somethings._

_"Do you think Natsu is going to do it?" Erza, the fairy queen asked to herself_

_"Bought time, wouldn't you say?!" Gray answered back, already stripping_

_"We don't need her if you ask me" That was Levy-Chan!_

_"That cheerleader isn't nearly as strong to be called part of the strongest team. More like the tracking and rescuing team for that weak-ass princess." Gajeel too!? More tears welled in my eyes to see my best-est friend and her not so known crush say things like that._

_"Lisanna is better for Natsu anyway. Anyone is better then Lucy." Miragaine? Of course Lisanna was her sister after all, right?_

_Many of the heads in the guild nodded their heads in agreement with Mira and thus ended the conversation involving Lucy and all that she could bear to hear._

_"As you can see Lucy, you are not wanted here, not just by me and Lisanna, but by people who thought you were friends with. You have no one Lucy. Just leave."_

_The coldness in his voice made her shiver in betrayal, fear, and confusion. Everything was fine yesterday! Lucy had to admit though that she did not talk to Natsu since he was with Lisanna all the time. But the others, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Miragaine? She all spoke on good terms with them yesterday? Why the sudden turn._

_Unless it was as Natsu has said, she was just a replacement, and now that Lisanna was back no one cared, no one cared for Lucy Heartfilia anymore._

_*End of Flashback*_

After that she agreed with Natsu, she would leave, but not to benefit them. No, she would not give them that satisfaction. She was leaving because why be in a place that would cause you more sorrow. Going back into the guild doors, everyone was silent as they watched a tear stained Lucy walking behind Natsu and Lisanna to the masters room. Now one dared breathe a single breath as they head a blood curdling scream and a head of golden locks rush by with tears in her eyes and an plain looking hand.

Lifting her hand in front of her face she narrowed her eyes at her skin where the Fairy Tail insignia used to be. It still burned, but it wasn't like the removal of it was physically painful or anything, But when it started to disappear going up in golden sparkles and gone completely before it reached the ceiling. It was like her heart, everything she believed was gone, ripped from her chest and stomped on. Rain drops started to fall landing on her cheeks to mix with the tears already falling from her eyes. It was all over.

Looking to the ocean Lucy thought just how easy it would be to walk and keep on walking till she herself drowned from tiredness. So tired. With the remaining strength she could pull from her heavy body she stumbled and dragged her feet to the waters edge. Feeling the coldness of it, tiny needles slowly sinking themselves into her feet and legs.

_Goodbye everybody. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, please think of me. Even if I'm gone and you'll never be able to find my body, even if you hate me with all your hearts, please, just think of me._

"Lucy! WAIT!" A voice screamed over the high winds and down pouring rain. Turning to see who called her, deep down she wished it was Natsu saying how sorry he was and that everyone was under a spell and didn't know what they were saying. But as lifeless eyes turned back to the sandy beach there stood two people.

"Leo, what are you doing here." Lucy did not bother to ask how since she knew very well that he liked to appear out of know where when ever he liked. And the person next to him. That elected some emotion by the widening of her eyes.

"Master Mavis! But how?! I'm not part of fairy tail anymore. How can I see you?" Tears welled in her eyes again at the sight of the first master. This was some torture conceded by her own imagination right?

The woman glowed in the darkness as silent steps walked on the water towards the broken hearted girl. Upon reaching her she placed a warm and motherly hand upon her cheek smiling in the empty chocolate eyes.

"My dear, just because a stamp has been erased from your skin, does not mean that you are not a child of Fairy Tail from the heart. Now sleep."

Lucy felt her eyes grow heavy and her body heavier. The pain from the cold water seemed to disappear as Leo's warm arms swept her up and out of the ocean.

Going to the shore Leo looked down on his masters face, beautifully sad. How could they have done this to such a fragile looking girl. Looking over to the first master of fairy tail he was shocked to see half her face covered in darkness and the other full of anger and wrath. He felt his guild mark burn like a fire was on it and spreading. Fear gripped him but he dared as where she was going as Mavis started to walk away from them.

The ground deepened into craters as she continued to walk. Without looking over her shoulders she replied with a voice of power. "To Fairy Tail. They are no children of mine and they will know that before this night ends."

And with that she was gone, nothing but the deep holes in the earth and a lion spirit shaking his head, agreeing with whatever punishment Mavis was about to deliver.

"Come on Lucy, lets get you out of this rain."

* * *

I kneel this is the same as EFFECTS OF LOVE. I know I just copy and pasted. I just wanted to let people know I'm still alive haha. There will be updates for all stories of mine this vacation beginning Friday.

Anyway. Please comment! I really enjoy reading comments, thought the mean ones do get me a bit down. So no Flames OK!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all. I hope that your vacation and holiday spirits are all in full bloom, because mines NOT. It's ok though, I've been able to relax, while watching spawns of satan ravage my life and vacation from 7am to 3pm, love it. But enough of that. We are here to read lalu. Yay ^.^ I had to write a quick summary for this chapter, because I really have no idea where this was going. But now I do and I like it :) if you don't, don't read it. No one is forcing you, gluing your face to the screen till you finish. So click out now. No flames. Thanks :p

* * *

Everything was merry, everyone drinking, chairs flying, limbs flinging not a care in the world. It didn't matter what happened hours ago, for everyone now felt like a weight had been lifted from their already heavy shoulders. Master Makarov sat crossed legged on the bar counter calmly drinking the unknownth mug of beer. It was about time Natsu and lisanna they had been going back and forth with each other and the awkward silences were sometimes unbearable. There was a guilt in his heart knowing that Lucy was kicked out, but she was a strong girl, she loved fairy tail and would soon come to terms with anything that happened.

It was unknown on how Natsu told off Lucy, but when he walked through the guild doors smiling and an arm around Lisanna they somehow assumed it was all good. Throwing back the mug he emptied the liquid and sighed as the hot gold slithered down his throat. But the content feeling only lasted so long as a loud banging sounded throughout the guilds halls. Echoing off the walls it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Lightning shook the beams and with a shuddering boom the doors of fairy tail were torn from their hinges.

One barely remand on the wall while the other was sent flying, knocking some mages on the floor before embedded itself right next to a quivering master on the bar. Most get in a battle stance but staggered as the first master floated along the road to the guild, not 10 feet from the entrance.

With every step she took in the air the ground below cratered and broke, Mavis glowed and radiated power, bringing weaker wizards to their knees begging for air. Everyone relaxed, but confusion still showed across their faces. Why was Mavis so pissed. And all...glowy? She walked through the threshold and the craters got bigger and bigger, Makarov got up from his Indian style sitting to welcome the first but she breezed right past him, instead going over to the oblivious team Natsu, still celebrating and drinking.

Natsu finally seeing the reason for everyone pause on partying looked up. Smiling at Mavis he grabbed a random mug of alcohol and thrust it towards her, but it just fell to the floor with a clunk. Undeterred by the awkwardness presented by her he smiled and stood up from his place next to Lisanna who was staring strangely at Vermilion.

"First master! Are you here to celebrate me and Lisannas getting back together party! Lucy's now off and there is nothing getting in the way of having the original team back in the ranks!" Laughing like an idiot he's brain refused to notice the ever increasing killing intent filling a small body and leaking into the air.

But with the sudden, death like silence after his statement he looked around, still smiling. "Wha-" but he could not finish his word for he was thrown across the guild crashing into pillars and wizards alike. Mavis' eyes a deep golden glow followed natsu's flings and crashes and most assumed that she was the cause of the fire slayers misfortune. But why?

The current master, seeing things getting a little out of hand jumped from table to table, or whatever was still standing correctly to get to the out raged woman. Standing on the surface next to Mavis he brought a hand up to pat her arm but was rejected by a spark of magic burning his hand and forcibly removing his hand from her form. Now we may have already stated that fairy tail was confused as to what was going on and didn't know whether to laugh or not. But now they knew, this was no laughing matter. Mavis would never attack Makarov, even as a joke.

Rubbing his still stinging and smoking hand he looked up into her glowing eyes. Her head had sharply turned to him when her magic reacted to him. He felt a shiver of fear go down his spine like the alcohol in his throat. With her turn, Natsu was violently bashed into the ground and did not get back up. Slowly the guild member approached him and in hushed whispers asked if he was ok.

For the first time that night, Mavis vermillion spoke and it was not what anyone was expecting or hoping. In many voices, of male and female, old and young but all young.

"I am so disappointed with this guild, on this night, especially so."

Snarling in the same voice she turned her golden gaze to gray, frozen to the ground. Magic bound him and the rest of team Natsu to the spot where they stood.

"Ul would beat you to a pulp, lucky for her, I'm here to do a fine job." Grays eyes avoided Mavis completely looking everywhere but at her.

Next was Erza struggling to stand also. Blood dribbled from her mouth as she bit her tongue and lip in anger.

"Your anger is nothing compared to mine, Titania Queen of the Fairies. You have no right to hoe, that title anymore." Erza stared blankly at Mavis looking but not really seeing.

Lisanna was the last on the list, unlike gray and Erza who held unimaginable powers deep down, Lisanna was panting heavily, the magic holding her down was not needed for she even struggled to stand because of fear. Almost everyone who bore the mark of the fairy scratched and rubbed at their burning. Gasps of pain and groans of suffering echoed and repeated.

"You are not the same young girl that was known for her happiness and selflessness. It's amazing that you still retain a human shape with your hatred and lies." Mavis sneered at the word human and with a wave of her hand Lisanna gasped in pained and looked at her leg. The silver mark of the fairy slowly evaporated into thin air.

Everyone else stared as the glitter slowly lost it's light and her mark was truly gone. The glow in Mavis' eyes went away just as the glitter did However the silence did not last as Natsu was back on his feet, running towards Mavis with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you attack a comrade! Aren't you one of us! You should be on our side. What did you do with Lisannas mark!?" He screamed as he fire jumped towards her, fist already a blazed.

The glow retuned and Natsu was suspended in the air before being thrown against a pillar still intact, but with the impact splinters and cracks appeared rendering no pillars left without damage. No one could stop her, their marks just began to feel again after that pain, began once again. The very few who could not feel the pain still did not wish to get in between vermillion and her bane.

Bringing a hand up, but never touching Natsu felt pressure on his neck, holding him and cutting off any screams of protests that where welling up within him. Opening her mouth, people braced for the bone chilling voices however they were meet with an even scarier voice. Mavis' normal feminine voice reached through, touching people's ear drums with promises of pain.

"You, Natsu dragoneel, will forever live with the knowledge that your the reason for her pain, the suffering to come. You're the cause for hurting a guild member, the one you swore to protect so many times."

And with that, Mavis released him from her invisible choke hold (hehe Star Wars) and walked back to the entrance of the guild. Turning she looked into each and every eye staring deep into each one. "Tell me, one of my children are missing. Where are they?"

But even as everyone looked around whispers of disagreement which grew louder with more conferment. "No ones missing, everyone is here, what the hell are you talking about?" It went on and on, louder and louder.

Up on the second story, only allowed for S-Class mages a blonde haired dragon slayer stared down at the rabble below. His stormy grey eyes roaming over, before widening slightly. "Heartfilia.."

His whisper did not go unheard as the first masters eyes snapped up to meet his and her body jumped up to touch the railing of the second floor banister. Their eyes stayed connected as she leaned forward and him back. A conversation seemed to be happening between their eyes, an on looker would say. Suddenly Laxus' stiffened and magic surrounded his body before transforming into lightning and bolting out the already open doors.

Smiling the first looked down at her guild. Some terrified, some confused, some not even crying. And then Lisanna crying while holding a still coughing Natsu. Nodding her head she decided there would be more pain to come. It was inevitable.

* * *

Omg, I did it. This went better then I expected. If you continue to read this you'll notice that I tend to describe then talk. I will try to add talking through out. But don't be surprised. I really hope you enjoy this, I know it's really cliche but sometimes it's good to be cliche. Especially if it's totally something that could happen ;)  
I didn't get as many reviews as I thought. But I did get plenty of followers and favorites and I am happy about that ! But please review also it makes me want to continue writing.  
Next chapter laxus and Lucy meet hehe. Can't wait to write it

p.s if I speak laxus wrong I am sorry, I keep spelling it Luxas because it just sounds right and my fingers write faster then I can usually spell. So advanced sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter 3 ahh I love this story the more I write it, to bad I'm not a very good writer or what I have in my head would sound better. I'm trying to be Ina good mood, my make ups not doing what I want it to do. But your reviews always make it better ! I want to thank XLALUX specially for her wonderful heart warming review \^.^/ thanks to everyone whose continued to read this story, and before I bore you with all this. Let's continue with the story!

* * *

Wet steps echoed through a silent forest, leaving no foot prints nor trace that a certain spirit had come across that trail. Leo walked at a brisk pace looking down at his master every so often, it was now sprinkling and he knew if he didn't get Lucy out of the less then dangerous rain that she would come down with a sickness, then he would never forgive himself.

The trail was with no surprise unkept and overgrown. Making it look like any other part of the forest on the out skirts of magnolia. Shaking his head at the childish acts one man would go through for privacy, Leo made his way to an opening, large enough to have a log cabin smack down center. It was a plain log cabin, or in any logs case, normal looking. Maneuvering Lucy Leo found the door unlocked and let himself in with a quiet sorry.

He had been here many times before going out on a mission and as such knew the place very well, for example where the bedroom and bed where. Striding over to the one room with the door closed he turned the door handle only to find this one locked. Sighing he rolled his eyes. Of course this one would be locked. Never knew you as that kind of man. He pointed his index finger at the key hole and his hand glowed for a moment, the key hole emitted a light and the door opened eerily with a click.

Kicking the door open and making sure to leave extra mud on the bottom of the door entered the bedroom of the home owner. It was a more personal space such as the picture of two men on a dresser, the less then tidy floor covered with maroon pants and black shirts. It was the complete opposite picture of the living room Leo was just in. Kicking over some clothes and shoes he took long strides to the edge of a gray almost dark blue bed.

Placing the shortly forgotten key master on the bed he leaned back and stared. Not in a perverted kind of way. Of course not, not with her in such a state of vulnerability and delicateness. Her constant shaking and shivering had his brows furrowing in worry and he checked her body for additional wounds and lacerations. Finding little to none he felt a shadow pass over his face. Anger welled within him. Mentally she was going to be a reck and there was nothing he could do.

Straightening his spine he flourished his hand to the side and in the voice of the 12 zodiac called forth the one spirit that would be able to help in this situation.

"Virgo."

She didn't come in her usual comical way but in a grim sort of way. Not even bothering with the puff of smoke to announce her arrival. She came bearing blankets, clothes, bandages, and whatever else may help her in this current endeavor.

"Virgo, you've also felt what she has gone through, be gentle and I shall be outside the door." Spinning on his heel Leo left his master with the maiden spirit and closed the door gently.

Once it clicked he let loose the air he did not know he was holding. To hold up that façade when there was so much anger in him was tiring. Sighing he leaned against the wall just next to the door that held his master.

He truly did love his master, he knew however that it would never work, with him being an immortal being and all. He had hoped for the longest of time that the spirit king would allow her to come live with them in the stars become an immortal like him. Though unheard of it's happened before. Only once before, but still.

The love he held for her now was more of a brotherly love, one of admiration and respect. She never loved him to begin with, she loved all her spirits equally. And so he just tried to protect her and support her as he was but...

His fist slammed against the wall creating a crater that webbed out as blood slowly dripped from his closed fingers. He couldn't do anything now, he couldn't protect her as he was. He was so weak! The only one who seemed to have the capability of protecting the celestial Mage was Natsu. _And that bastard is the one who hurt her the most!_

Suddenly the air that was silent it could've been cut was cut with a thundering boom and a crackle of lightening.

And there he stood, the man who not just a few moments ago saw the first master beat the living fire out of Natsu and the rest of his team. The man who was the only one to realize that someone was missing. The man who had a silent conversation between Mavis and flew off into the stormy night.

"Leo." His voice a deep boom through the tasteless room as his eyes, the color of a ocean on a tempest, narrowed on the spirit.

"Ah Laxus," said spirit. "Sorry about the intrusion but it was the only place we could go." He opened his arms holding them out to his side palms up to show that he meant no harm in coming in to his house. "I suspect that the first master has spoken to you then?"

Sighing his large powerful body moved to the couch sitting upon the leather with a whoosh of air. He let his blonde spiky hair fall backwards looking at Leo upside down. "Yeah..well more of less. And not out loud for that matter." He shivered, barely noticeable and controlled. It was like an intrusion in his mind when her voice sounded through his head.

*Flashback*

His stormy grey eyes roaming over, before widening slightly. "Heartfilia.."

His whisper did not go unheard as the first masters eyes snapped up to meet his and her body jumped up to touch the railing of the second floor banister. Their eyes stayed connected as she leaned forward and him back. He felt a pushing on his mind, like someone using crowbars to enter it, he guessed it was the first master and let up on the barriers.

As soon as he let them down a voice filtered through distant but strong and clear. "Please save my child. She will need your help to regain what she has lost."

'Child? You're a child yourself.' When he said that he immediately regretted it, for a sharp pain shot through his mind making his eyes widen in surprise.

"You will help my child whether or not you like it it is not up to you. For it is your fate. Now go to your home for she will be awaiting your arrival to awake."

The Heartfilia chick was in his home? How did she pass the wards that Freed had set up. No one could enter unless he gave permission to said person.

A little anger entered his system at the thought of a weak girl being able to bypass the runes.

Magic crackled all over his body covering him and transforming him into lightening itself. And with that he flew out the already open doors rushing to get to his house.

*End of Flashback*

Leo walked slowly towards the lightening dragon slayer. Almost afraid that if he moved to fast, to casually in his home, it would set off whatever he was holding back. Sitting delicately on the edge of the couch he smiled widely nodding his head in what he assumed to be towards the guild. "She can just be that scary sometimes."

"Agreed." He sighed and all fell silent.

Dawn was on the rise and both were exhausted. Laxus laid back with his eyes close, breathing in and out, his shoulders stretching his shirt across. His legs extended outward, pushing under the glass coffee. He was a giant compared to the 'tiny' celestial spirit who stayed compact and tight on the other side. His golden eyes were also close but his eyes moved beneath the lids like he was mapping out something.

Without warning a scream cut through the silence stopping the peace that was held for a second. Both men jumped up from the couch scratching it across the floor from the sudden movement. They settled into a fighting position ready for the attack that was near. However Leo immediately knew what the scream was from and from who.

Slipping out of the stance he raced over to the bedroom door and through it open. Inside Lucy lay in black shorts and a tank top, bandages wrapped all the way up both her legs and herbs could be seen sticking out in some places. But what caught Leo's attention was that Virgo, Plue, Aquarius, Aries and Cancer were all holding her down somewhere trying to stop her flailing limbs from injuring herself anymore then she was.

Leo joined in placing his hands on either side of her face trying to get her attention on his face. "Lucy! Look at me! You're safe, come on Lucy focus on my face. It'll be alright."

But that didn't stop her from struggling harder in fact. More then once Cancer or Aquarius lost their grip and was flung back. Her screaming and sobs ripped at all the hearts there, they were so heart breaking it was hard not for the spirits eyes to water seeing their friend and master in such pain.

Laxus walked through his bedrooms doorway almost like he was tip toeing. After the scream and his mind finally registered to what was screaming he relaxed little and made his way to his bedroom. Continuing to just stand there he suddenly felt a pull at his magic, rising to the surface and laying on top of his skin but still pulling. His body began to glow and so did the woman's lying on his bed making the spirits let go in confusion.

Eyes that were once a stormy blue started to leak yellow and he clenched his teeth in concentration. He was trying with all his might not to rip the arms of the spirits who were just a second ago touching what belong to his.

_Belong? His?_

And he all but growled through closed teeth. "What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

Ok so if you can't tell this is actually longer then the other chapter, I just wanted to make this one a little longer because I feel horrible about how long I last updated. You'll find that I disappear for a while and then randomly appear doing chapter. And I'm sorry I do have a life as shocking as it may seem. I actually didn't know how I was going to end this chapter so I'm happy where I left it.  
Sooo I guess until next time huh? Keep reviewing pleaseeeee


End file.
